The major goal of the Molecular and Imaging Core Facility is to provide quality-controlled, state-of-the-art service for investigators of the Superfund project. The following two areas comprise the Core Facility: (i) Cell Imaging and (ii) Genomics. The Cell Imaging unit provides training and consultation on, as well as usage of fluorescent and confocal microscopy, and software tools for processing and quantitative analysis of image data. Sophisticated image acquisition and analysis regimes are also available including time-lapse, deconvolution, and fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET). The Genomics unit assists investigators with a variety of needs in real-time PCR set-up and data analysis, detection and quantification of genespecific DMA methylation, and specialized DMA sequencing. It also provides a customized service for detecting global DNA methylation and histone posttranslational modifications in mammalian and fish models. Some of the highly specialized services require extensive expertise or costly equipment and sometimes both. Therefore, the value of the Core Facility lies in the opportunity for the Superfund researchers to conduct studies using the Core Facility equipment and expertise which would otherwise be beyond the reach and/or budget of individual investigators. This Core Facility will be complementary to the existing NIEHS Molecular Biology Core, which does not provide "hands-on" bench services or experimental laboratory support as provided herein.